


Fin de la Simulation

by Narutodu93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sad Lena Luthor, Sex Toys, Superbaby, Virtual Reality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutodu93/pseuds/Narutodu93
Summary: Lena souffre de la trahison de Kara. Furieuse et brisée, Lena va tout simplement disparaitre. Après avoir découvert l'appartement de Lena dévastée, Kara conclut immédiatement à un enlèvement. La blonde va tout faire pour la retrouver, même utiliser la technologie de la Forteresse. Mais au bout de 3 mois, Lena est déclarée morte. Kara, détruite, va commencer a boire et a eviter ses proches.Puis elle apprends la vente de lentilles de réalité virtuelle développée par Obsidian North, une filliale de L-Corp. En voyant toute les possibilités de ces lentilles, elle va s'en procurer une paire et commencer des séances ou Lena va bien. Peu a peu, Kara s'ancre dans la réalité virtuelle et y passe tout son temps. Elle ne sauve plus personne et ne va plus a CatCo. Au bout d'un moment, elle commence à parler avec une fille dans le chat du système.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 9





	Fin de la Simulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349255) by [Sextual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual). 
  * Inspired by [End Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349255) by [Sextual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual). 



> Histoire inspirée d'un OS qui m'a plu énormément

Lena était assise dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky en main. Kara Danvers. Supergirl. Celle qu'elle appelait sa meilleure amie. Celle qui lui avait mentit pendant 4 ans. Celle pour qui elle a tuer son frère. Celle qu'elle aime. Cette seule personne avait fait ce que personne d'autre n'avait pu faire. Kara Danvers avait brisée Lena. D'une manière unique. Même Lex n'avait pu la briser ainsi.

Lena bu son verre en regardant la photo d'elle et Kara enlacées et, d'un geste rageur et furieux, posa brutalement le verre sur le cadre qui se brisa sous le choc.

\- Jess... Venez s'il vous plaît, dit Lena, essayant a tout pris de cacher sa tristesse a son assistante. 

\- Oui, Mlle Luthor ?

\- Trouvez-moi un nouveau téléphone ainsi qu'une nouvelle carte SIM dont vous seul aurez le numéro. Je vais quitter la ville pour un très long moment. Vous direz a tout le monde que je ne suis pas venue. Vous ne devez dire a personne que je pars.

\- D'accord.

\- Et faites livrer le téléphone et la carte SIM chez moi. Je les veux ce soir. Je dois partir le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe tout de suite, Mlle Luthor.

L'assistante sortit du bureau et Lena verrouilla son bureau à clés. La brune soupira et s'affala dans le sofa. Elle pouvait enfin souffler. Son cerveau arrivait bientôt a saturation. Elle devait quitter la ville au plus vite sinon elle allait craquer.

Lena continua de travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Epuisée, la brune rentra chez elle vers 21h, prépara un petit plat et, en attendant que le plat soit prêt, commenca a transférer les données de son ancien téléphone vers le nouveau.

Le lendemain matin:

Kara sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lena.

\- Mlle Luthor n'est pas encore arrivée, lui dit Jess alors qu'elle arrivait a la porte du bureau de son amie.

\- Oh d'accord. Quand va-t-elle arriver ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, elle devrait déjà être la depuis 20 minutes. Je commence sérieusement a m'inquiéter. 

\- Vraiment, demanda Kara intriguée. 

\- Oui. 

\- Ok.. Je vais aller a son appartement. 

Kara rentra a nouveau dans l'ascenseur, déterminée à aller chez la brune. Si Lena n'était toujours pas au travail, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose. 

A peine arrivée dans la rue, Kara s'envola et fonça chez Lena. pendant le trajet, elle se demanda bien ce qui arrivait a son amie. 

Une fois devant la porte du Penthouse de Lena, la blonde sonna une fois. Pas de réponse. Une deuxième fois. Toujours pas de réponses. Une troisième fois. Toujours rien. 

"Ok, y'a un truc pas normal, se dit Kara alors que son rythme cardiaque montait en flèche. La blonde donna alors un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le cœur de Kara se mit à battre bien plus vite lorsqu'elle vit l'appartement de Lena. Tout était tombé par terre. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait eue une grosse bagarre, sans aucun doute.

\- Oh non... LENA, hurla kara à pleins poumons en vagabondant dans le bazar à la recherche de son amie. LENA ! LENA RÉPOND MOI !

Rien.

Kara n'eut aucune réponse. La Kryptonienne décolla immédiatement vers le DEO.

\- Lena à disparue, dit-elle à Alex, complètement paniquée.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Lena a disparue ! Merde c'est pas dur à comprendre !

\- OK, il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

\- Merde Alex si je le savais elle aurait pas disparue !

\- Résume nous tout ce que tu sais, lui dit Brainy.

\- Je-j'allais la voir à L-Corp et Jess m'a dit qu'elle était pas arrivée, et que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle aurait dû arriver. Alors, je suis allée chez elle et, vu que j'avais pas de réponse, je suis entrée et...

\- Et ?

\- Tout était sans dessus-dessous... C'était un vrai chantier.

\- Donc c'est un kidnapping.

\- BIEN SUR TU VEUX QUE CE SOIT QUOI D'AUTRES, hurla Supergirl, clairement inquiète pour son amie. UNE INVITATION A PRENDRE LE THÉ ????? 

\- Kara calme toi, s'il...

\- NON !!!! MON AMIE A DISPARUE ET JE DOIS FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ??? NON MAIS RÊVE BIEN !!! MERDE, LENA EST MON AMIE ET C'EST SUREMENT PAS MON EMMERDEUSE DE GRANDE SOEUR QUI VA M'EMPECHER DE LA SAUVER !!! T'A RÉUSSIE A COMPRENDRE CA OU T'ES TROP CONNE ????

Kara était a bout de souffle, son corps tremblant de rage. Elle craqua et s'enfuis par le balcon, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Sa sœur ne comprenait pas que Kara était extrêmement inquiète. Elle était sure qu'au plus profond d'elle qu'Alex voyait encore Lena comme une Luthor. 

Kara atterrit sur le balcon du Penthouse de la brune et sembla chercher quelque chose. Elle ramassa finalement un cheveux de Lena. Elle décolla immédiatement et arriva a la Forteresse et se précipita vers la console. 

Elle appuya sur des touches, faisant apparaitre un hologramme de la planète. Kara posa le cheveu de son amie sur une surface octogonale et lança une sorte de scan planétaire. 

Kara ne tenait plus en place, les milles scénarios de la situation actuelle de Lena la rendait terriblement inquiète. Lillian aurait pu la capturer. La faire torturer. Ou Eve, pour venger Lex. Ou pire, les deux auraient pu s'alliées contre Lena.

Un bip retentit, faisant sortir soudainement Kara de ses divagations. Supergirl releva la tête et dégludit. Rien. Le scan n'avait pas retrouver Lena

\- Mais... C'est impossible, dt Kara, la voix tremblante. La technologie Kryptonnienne est au moins 5 fois plus développée que la technologie terrestre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi POURQUOI ?!?

Kara frappait la console, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ou pouvait être Lena, Kara ne le savait pas. Mais elle était déterminer à la retrouver, coûte que coûte !

3 mois plus tard:

Larmes.

Désespoir.

Tels sont les mots qui résonnent dans la tête de Kara. Des mots qui torturaient son cœur et son âme.

Kara était brisée.

Kara n'a pas réussie à retrouver Lena. Celle-ci fut portée disparue immédiatement et les recherches ont commencées.

Mais rien.

Aucune piste.

Puis, la semaine dernière, un article fut publié. Un article qui fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

"Lena Luthor déclarée morte"

Le Daily Planet avait publié cet article il y a 7 jours maintenant. 7 jours que cette phrase retentissait comme une explosion dans la tête de Kara.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de son enterrement. L'enterrement de Lena Luthor.

Kara n'avait jamais imaginée aller à l'enterrement de Lena. Sa meilleure amie paraissait increvable.

Sam avait hériter d'L-Corp et s'était empressée de revenir à National City pour reprendre la société et préparer les funérailles de son amie d'enfance.

Immédiatement après son arrivée, Sam était allée voir Kara et avait trouvée la blonde en larmes. Ruby et elle avaient passée l'après midi à la consoler.

\- Kara, dit Alex en regardant sa sœur qui peinait à mettre son collier.

Un collier magnifique, doté d'une chaîne en argent et d'un beau cercle en or sur lequel se trouvait un magnifique diamant bleu, aussi beau et brillant que les yeux de la femme qui le portait.

Lena l'avait fabriquer par elle même. La chaîne était à elle, elle a acheter le cercle à un prix astronomique et le diamant, lui, était spécial. Il appartenait à la mère biologique de Lena. Elle y tenait plus que sa propre vie et elle lui avait donnée. Un geste unique.

Kara se remémora les paroles de Lena. "ce diamant appartenait à ma mère. Ma vrai mère. Je t'avoue que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Il est si... Unique...".

Les mains de Kara tremblaient toujours et Alex finit par prendre le collier et l'attacha au cou de sa soeur. 

\- Ca va aller, dit l'agente en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras et en la berçant. 

\- Elle me manque tellement.. 

\- Je sais Kara... Je sais...

Les soeurs quittèrent l'appartement de la blonde et montèrent dans la limousine de Sam. Ruby s'assit a côté de Kara et les deux se firent un câlin pendant le reste du trajet.

Lena fut enterrée juste à côté de la tombe de sa mère, celle-ci avait été enterrée en Amérique par Lionel. Peu de personnes étaient là, dont beacoup que Kara ne connaissait étrangement pas. Ils s'agissaient surtout de collègues de la brune. 

Plusieurs personnes avaient prononçés quelques mots en la mémoire de la brune, tel que Sam, Alex et Andrea Rojas, l'une des plus vieilles amie de Lena.

Kara n'en avait pas eue la force. Elle serrait la main de Ruby alors que le cercueil vide de son amie s'enfonçait dans la tombe.

Kara n'en pouvait plus et elle s'éloigna. Elle pris un verre de scotch et le bu cul sec.

\- Ça va ?

Kara se retourna et vit Andrea, un verre à la main.

\- Vous... Vous posez vraiment la question ?

\- Ouais... Je vois...

\- Vous teniez vraiment à elle, demanda kara après un temps de réflexion à analyser le visage d'Andrea.

\- Oh oui... Autant que vous, Kara.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait si longtemps, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique et triste. J'avais des sentiments pour elle. J'étais folle amoureuse d'elle. Mais, d'une manière extrêmement douce, elle m'a dit que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Elle a tout fait pour ne pas me faire de peine de cœur. Elle a été si adorable...

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- Aujourd'hui, mes sentiments ont évolués. Mais oui, je pense que quelque part, au fond de moi, je l'aime encore.

Andrea quitta la pièce et Kara rentra chez elle, seule, sans en informer Alex.


End file.
